villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Madame Odius
Madame Odius is one of the secondary villains (alongside Ripcon) of Power Rangers Ninja Steel and the main antagonist of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. At first, she acts like Galvanax's general and advisor, but really she plots against him and aims to claim the Ninja Power Stars for herself. In Super Ninja Steel, she is now the leader of Galaxy Warriors after surviving the Warrior Dome Ship's destruction and continues her scheme to obtain the Ninja Power Stars, now with Badonna and Cosmo Royale at her side. She is voiced by Jacque Drew. History 10 years ago, she came to Earth with Galvanax and Ripcon trying to obtain the Ninja Nexus Prism and the Ninja Power Star to increase Galvanax's power, but Dane Romero (Brody's father) stopped them, apparently costing his life, and wrecked the star into six pieces. A furious Galvanax ordered to have the prism taken to the ship and took a young Brody as a prisoner. In the present, she informs Galvanax about a great quantity of Ninja Steel on Earth, with which they can create more Power Stars. When Galvanax and his crew come to Earth, Brody, Mick, and Redbot escape with the prism to Earth, but Galvanax sends Korvaka (one of the contestants of the show) to kill them and recover the prism. In the end, Korvaka is defeated and the Rangers conserve the prism. It's later revealed that Odius has the Golden Power Star and holds the Gold Ranger (later revealed to be Aiden Romero/Levi Weston) captive in order to use his memories to give it to a robot and pass him as Brody's lost brother, Aiden, so the robot can gain the Rangers' trust and give the ninja power to her. When Ripcon suspects Odius's behavior, the fake Aiden appears and offers him an alliance to obtain the Ninja Power Stars, to which he agrees. When the fake Aiden is destroyed, Odius blames Ripcon and signals him as the traitor that Galvanax was looking for, despite Ripcon's explication and signaling Odius as the true traitor, Galvanax don't believe him and give two options: destroy the Rangers or be destroyed, which leads Ripcon to his demise in the Rangers' hands and Odius's secret safe. In the end, she forces Victor and Monty to build a giant magnet to obtain the Rangers and Galvanax's Ninja Steel. Despite Victor and Monty's escape, she activates the magnet and extracts Galvanax's Ninja Steel, weakening him, then reveals herself as the traitor and not Ripcon. Galvanax curses her, but at that moment a meteor impacts the ship and sends it away into space, presumably killing Odius and Cosmo Royale. After Galvanax's death, Odius emerges from the ship and says "The game is not over yet. Not by a long shot", taking over the Warrior Dome Ship and his survivors (including Cosmo Royale). Trivia *She is the first female main Power Rangers villain since Queen Bansheera of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. *Her Super Sentai counterpart, Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni, is male. Navigation Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Magic Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Usurper Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creator Category:Monster Master Category:Evil from the past Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Enforcer Category:Femme Fatale